


A special photo

by gimadca



Category: Glee, blainchel
Genre: Blainchel - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimadca/pseuds/gimadca
Summary: Rachel really likes that photo of Blaine and her.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson/Rachel Berry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A special photo

This fic or drabble is based on these two pics:

It's a blainchel fic, so, if you don't like the idea of them, then don't read it.

This is the first fic ever that I write in english (I'm not a english native speaker) so, sorry if there are mistakes. I wrote this fic because I really like Blainchel and it's such a shame the fandom is not active anymore. I hope you like it!

**A SPECIAL PHOTO**

Rachel mostly likes the West Side Story photo where Blaine and her were sitting together very close, foreheads touching and hands intertwined. She smiles looking at it for a whole minute, can't figure out why it's so special to her, it makes her feel a certain warmth, she tries not to reflect too much about it and puts the photo on the picture frame that was in a drawer and places it on her desk next to the pic of Finn.

A part of her mind starts to wander why a picture of Blaine and her sitting so close represents so much to her that she puts it next to the photo of her boyfriend, what it really means to her. Trying to shut her mind off, she responds to herself that it's just about Tony and Maria and she only wants to remember that great moment acting on the play. In order to avoid questioning herself why this makes her nervous, she just picks up the phone to call Finn, that's something she does when these intrusive thoughts about Blaine and her appear in her head.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

One night Kurt goes to Rachel's house for a sleepover watching musicals, Rachel notices he's looking at something on her desk and she realizes it's the photo of Blaine and her. Kurt turns and says it's a cool photo, she tries to smile and agrees with him indicating the pic is there to remind her of how proud she feels about West Side Story. He's a little thoughtful but still smiles and doesn't say anything else. She thanks the universe for it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sitting on her bed in her new room at NYADA, Rachel sighs and observes around her. It's unbelievable this new phase of her life is finally starting. Unzipping one of the suitcases her parents brought, she starts to unpack and sees the two picture frames she packed: one with Finn's photo and the other with her and Blaine's. She puts the first one on her nightstand, the second on her desk and smiles. Once again, she can't explain why she brought the photo of Blaine and her to New York, she just knows she really likes it. She tries to think about other things, every time these questions come to her mind, anxiety also returns to her body.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She's happy to move in with Kurt at the Bushwick loft, it's a great place, spacious, they can decorate as they like, people from NYADA are not here, she can use the bathroom and make her beauty routines without troubles, besides, living with her best friend is a win-win, what else can she ask for. Kurt is buying some things for the apartment and Rachel is going to start to organize when sees the photos again and looks at the pic of Blaine and her. She'd like to put it on her nightstand or desk but she feels a little nervous and thinks it's not the best option.

Maybe the story about her pride of West Side Story worked in Lima but here, what she's gonna say to Kurt about carrying the photo to another city one year later. Obviously, he's going to start making questions about what it really means to her and that's something Rachel doesn't even know how to answer. Looking for her photo album of special moments, she decides to place the pic there. Maybe it's not longer in sight all the time but at least it's close enough to look at it whenever she wants.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blaine's in the loft, visiting them in New York to make some arrangements before moving definitely there to study in NYADA. Rachel's going to lend him a Mika album he hasn't heard yet, so he asks her about it and hears her answering it's on her nightstand while preparing tea in the kitchen. He goes to her bedroom and watches an open photo album on her bed that makes him curious to leaf through it.

Rachel walks in with two cups of tea in her hands when sees Blaine sitting on her bed watching the picture of them very close holding hands as Tony and Maria. Her heart starts beating a little faster. He notices her presence, raises his face to look at her and smiles. His eyes saying unspoken words indicating how pleased he is with that photo. She feels a warmth spread through her chest and smiles back giving him the cup of tea while thinking it's definitely a special photo.


End file.
